enemies_of_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Planned Parenthood Backers
I put the groups that donors to UNICEF as "likely"" as I wasn't sure if UNICEF (which funds abortions all around the world) donated to Planned Parenthood or not. As you know, Planned Parenthood is a major donor to the Democrat Party as can be seen by the stuff on OpenSecrets.org. Craig Taylor (shirts), The Gap (apparel/accessories), Whole Foods Market, JPMorgan Chase (including Chase Bank, & Bank One), Bank of America, Lost Arrow (Patagonia), Wells Fargo (including Wachovia), Chevron (including Caltex, Texaco, Xpress Lube), eBay (including PayPal), Kenneth Cole, Nike, Midas (auto care), Marriott (including Courtyard, Fairfield, Renaissance, Ritz-Carlton, etc.), Johnson & Johnson, Staples (office/school supplies), Trader Joe’s (markets/supermarkets), Darden Restaurants (Bahama Breeze, The Capital Grille, LongHorn Steakhouse, Olive Garden, Red Lobster, Season 52), Franchise Services (PIP, Signal Graphics, Sir Speedy), Ignite Restaurants (Brickhouse Tavern+Tap, Joe’s Crab Shack), ING (financial services), Kohl’s (department stores), and Mrs. Fields (cookies). The American Cancer Society, Camp Fire, The Dr. Phil Foundation, Girls Inc., Girl Scouts, Human Rights Watch, Kiwanis Clubs, the March of Dimes, Rotary Clubs, The Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation, and the YWCA. Also, AlphaGraphics (graphics/printing), Arizona Lotus (radio/television broadcasting), Blackjack Pizza (restaurants), BolchalkFReY Marketing (advertising/public relations), Kara-Line (Wild Carrots apparel), Lowe Enterprises (hotels/resorts/financing), Pizza Pizza (restaurants), Scolari’s Food & Drug, and Tiffany & Company Blue Cross Blue Shield, United Way, Sam’s Club, Wal Mart, Center for American Progress, Toyota (Lexus, etc), Goldman Sachs, Mars Inc., Samsung, NBCUniversal, Comcast, T-Mobile, Center for Reproductive Rights, General Electric, Google, Facebook, Microsoft, Apple, Motorola Mobility, La Senza, Ernst & Young, Victoria’s Secret, Bath & Body Works, League of Women Voters, PINK, Limited Brands Foundation, Henri Bendel, General Motors, Best Buy, Allstate, Starbucks, Seattle’s Best Coffee, Visa, CVS, PepsiCo, Coca-Cola, Citigroup, Hurley, Tostitos, Kellogg’s, Converse, Walt Disney Company, Deutsche Bank, Levi Strauss, Dockers, Tides Foundation, General Mills, Delta Airlines, Hewlett-Packard, UNICEF (very likely), ABC News, Morgan Stanley, AT&T, 3M, Xerox, Intel, TJX Companies (TJ Maxx, Marshalls, HomeGoods), U.S. Airways, Cisco Systems, Home Depot, Nordstrom, Groupon, Ford, Unilever (Ben and Jerry’s, etc), IKEA (likely), Safeway, Banana Republic, Target, Dow Chemical, Avon, Freddie Mac, Old Navy, OfficeDepot(OfficeMax, etc), Dell (likely), Exxon Mobil, BP(likely), Shell Oil (Jiffy Lube, etc), Sprint, DirectTV(likely), Fox Entertainment Group(note, this is NOT the same as Fox News), REI, Abercrombie & Fitch, Chrysler(likely), NFL, Aetna, Abbott Laboratories, UPS, Hollister, Lockheed Martin, Cigna, Procter & Gamble (likely), Belk, Honda, SunTrust, Taco Bell, Ralph Lauren, Bristol-Myers Squibb, Kimberly-Clark, Lancome(likely), Caterpillar, H-E-B, Sony(likely), Pizza Hut, Anheuser-Busch, YUMI Brands Foundation(KFC, etc), CBS, Walgreens, Chipotle, PricewaterhouseCoopers, Boeing, Prudential Financial and Insurance, Amazon, Texas Instruments, Discover, BB&T, Express Scripts Inc, MetLife, Sears, Dollar General, Master Card(possibly), Nestle, State Farm, Geico, Dairy Queen (likely), Crayola, Barnes & Noble, Applebees, Subway, Campbell’s Soup, Hyvee, Fruit of the Loom, Dr. Pepper Snapple Group, In-N-Out-Burger, Jack in the Box Reddit, NAACP, ACLU, Verizon, Progressive Insurance, Pfizer, Oracle, Macy’s, Liberty Mutual, Intuit, Fannie Mae, Expedia, Energizer, Clorox, Adobe, AAA, Children’s Aid Society, Lions Club, Ronald McDonald House charities, Sierra Club, AARP, HRC (Human Rights Campaign), and NEA and ATF. These groups are backing them (maybe not supporting them financially. though loads are on the list above): A Fund, Inc. (Kentucky) Abortion Care Network AccessMatters Access Reproductive Care-Southeast ACCESS Women’s Health Justice (California) Advocates for Youth Alabama Reproductive Rights Advocates American Association of University Women (AAUW) American Civil Liberties Union American Federation of State, County & Municipal Employees (AFSCME) American Medical Student Association American Public Health Association Americans United for Separation of Church and State Association of Reproductive Health Professionals Atlanta Pro Choice Action Committee Backline Black Women’s Health Imperative California Women’s Law Center Catholics for Choice Center for Reproductive Rights Center on Reproductive Rights and Justice at UC Berkeley School of Law signs Civil Liberties and Public Policy CHOICES. Memphis Center for Reproductive Health Colorado Organization for Latina Opportunity and Reproductive Rights (COLOR) Emergency Medical Assistance, Inc. (Florida) Feminist Majority Freedom From Religion Foundation, Inc. Healthy and Free Tennessee Innovation Ohio Institute for Science and Human Values, Inc. Ibis Reproductive Health Iowa Abortion Access Fund Ipas Jane’s Due Process, Inc. Jane Fund of Central Massachusetts Jewish Women International Kentucky Health Justice Network Legal Voice Lilith Fund (Texas) Mabel Wadsworth Women’s Health Center Maine Family Planning Maine Women’s Lobby Maryland Women’s Coalition for Health Care Reform Medical Students for Choice Metropolitan Community Church Montana Coalition Against Domestic and Sexual Violence NARAL Pro-Choice America National Abortion Federation National Asian Pacific American Women’s Forum National Center for Lesbian Rights National Council of Jewish Women National Family Planning & Reproductive Health Association National Health Law Program National Latina Institute for Reproductive Health National LGBTQ Task Force Action Fund National Network of Abortion Funds National Organization for Women National Partnership for Women & Families National Women’s Health Network National Women’s Law Center Network for Reproductive Options (Oregon) New Jersey Abortion Access Fund New York Abortion Access Fund Northwest Health Law Advocates Options Fund (Wisconsin) Oregon Foundation for Reproductive Health People For the American Way Physicians for Reproductive Health Population Connection Action Fund Religious Coalition for Reproductive Choice Religious Institute Reproductive Health Technologies Project Secular Coalition for America Service Employees International Union Sexuality Information and Education Council of the U.S. (SIECUS) Society of Family Planning South Carolina Coalition for Healthy Families Southwest Women’s Law Center Texas Equal Access Fund The Freedom Fund (Colorado) The National Crittenton Foundation UltraViolet Unitarian Universalist Association URGE: Unite for Reproductive & Gender Equity Vermont Access to Reproductive Freedom Fund Wisconsin Alliance for Women’s Health Women for Women (Wyoming) Women’s Health & Education Fund of Rhode Island Women’s Law Project Women’s Medical Fund, Inc. (Wisconsin) Women’s Reproductive Rights Assistance Project (California) Women’s Media Center I found this on a Stand With Planned Parenthood list (apparently I think made by the other side; again, likely repeats, but maybe I found new ones.) A Fund, Inc. (Kentucky) Abortion Care Network Access Matters Access Reproductive Care-Southeast ACCESS Women’s Health Justice ACCESS Women’s Health Justice (California) ACLU Advocates for Youth AFSCME AIDS Action Baltimore AIDS Action Committee of Massachusetts AIDS Alabama Alabama Reproductive Rights Advocates Alliance for Citizenship Alliance for Justice Amalgamated Transit Union America Votes American Association of University Women (AAUW) American Civil Liberties Union American Family Voices American Federation of Government Employees, AFL-CIO American Federation of Labor and Congress of Industrial Organizations (AFL-CIO) American Federation of State, County & Municipal Employees (AFSCME) American Federation of Teachers American Medical Student Association American Public Health Association American-Arab Anti-Discrimination Committee (ADC) Americans for Democratic Action (ADA) Americans United for Separation of Church and State Andrew Goodman Foundation Anti-Defamation League Arizona Women’s Care Asian & Pacific Islander American Health Forum Asian Americans Advancing Justice-AAJC Association of Reproductive Health Professionals Association of University Centers on Disabilities Astraea Lesbian Foundation For Justice Atlanta Pro Choice Action Committee Backline Ballot Initiative Strategy Center BCTGM International Union BiNet USA Bisexual Resource Center Black Women’s Health Imperative Blue mt clinic Blueprint Bonanza Oil Co., Dallas, TX Br{ache the Silence CAEAR Coalition California Women’s Law Center Callen-Lorde Community Health Center Campaign for America’s Future Casa de Esperanza Cascade AIDS Project Catholics for Choice Center for Community Change Center for Community Solutions Center for Health and Gender Equity (CHANGE) Center for Popular Democracy Center for Reproductive Rights Center for Women’s Global Leadership, Rutgers University Center on Policy Iniatiatives Center on Reproductive Rights and Justice at UC Berkeley School of Law CenterLink: The Community of LGBT Centers CenterLink:The Community of LGBT Centers Central Conference of American Rabbis Child and Family Resources, Inc. CHOICES. Memphis Center for Reproductive Health Civil Liberties and Public Policy Coalition of Labor Union Women Colorado Organization for Latina Opportunity and Reproductive Rights (COLOR) Communications Workers of America Community Extention Programs, Inc. Connecticut Women’s Education and Legal Fund Consortium of Higher Education LGBT Resource Professionals CREDO DC Abortion Fund DC Vote DCCC Democracy Alliance Demos Disability Rights Education & Defense Fund Easter Seals Blake Foundation Emergency Medical Assistance, Inc. (Florida) EMILY’s List Employee Rights Center Equality Federation Family Equality Council Federation of American Women’s Clubs Overseas Feminist Majority Feminist Majority Freedom From Religion Foundation, Inc. Freedom to Marry Gay & Lesbian Advocates & Defenders Gender Action GLAAD GLMA: Health Professionals Advancing LGBT Equality Global Justice Institute GLSEN Healthy and Free Tennessee Hudson Pride Connections Center Human Rights Campaign Hyacinth AIDS Foundation Ibis Reproductive Health In Our Own Voice: National Black Women’s Reproductive Justice Agenda Indy Feminists Innovation Ohio Institute for Science and Human Values, Inc. International Brotherhood of Boilermakers International Gay and Lesbian Human Rights Commission Intimate Health Consulting Iowa Abortion Access Fund Ipas Jacob Blaustein Institute for the Advancement of Human Rights Jane Fund of Central Massachusetts Jane’s Due Process, Inc. Jewish Council for Public Affairs Jewish Women International Kalamazoo Gay Lesbian Resource Center Kara Kushaney Kentucky Health Justice Network Lambda Legal Latino Commission on AIDS Latino Justice PRLDEF LatinoJustice PRLDEF League of United Latin American Citizens Legal Momentum Legal Voice LGBT Network Lilith Fund (Texas) Lillians List of NC Long Island Gay and Lesbian Youth LPAC Mabel Wadsworth Women’s Health Center Maine Family Planning Maine Women’s Lobby Make It Work Campaign MALDEF Marriage Equality USA Maryland Women’s Coalition for Health Care Reform MassEquality Medical Students for Choice Memphis Gay and Lesbian Community Center Metropolitan Community Church Metropolitan Community Churches Minnesota AIDS Project Ms. Foundation for Women Montana Coalition Against Domestic and Sexual Violence Movement Advancement Project MoveOn.org NAACP NAACP Legal Defense & Educational Fund, Inc NARAL Pro-Choice America NARAL Pro-Choice Montana NARAL Pro-Choice Virginia National Abortion Federation National Action Network National Asian Pacific American Women’s Forum (NAPAWF) National Black Gay Men’s Advocacy Coalition National Black Justice Coalition National Black Justice Coalition (NBJC) National Center for Lesbian Rights National Center for Transgender Equality National Council of Jewish Women National Council of La Raza National Domestic Workers Alliance National Education Association National Fair Housing Alliance National Family Planning & Reproductive Health Association National Health Law Program National Immigration Law Center National Latina Institute for Reproductive Health National Latina Institute for Reproductive Health Salud National LGBTQ Task Force Action Fund National Network of Abortion Funds National Network to End Domestic Violence National Organization for Women National Partnership for Women & Families National Resource Center on Domestic Violence National Urban League National Women’s Health Network National Women’s Law Center Network for Reproductive Options (Oregon) New Jersey Abortion Access Fund New York Abortion Access Fund New York City Gay and Lesbian Anti-Violence Projec New York City Gay and Lesbian Anti-Violence Project New York civil liberties union NMAC NO/AIDS Task Force (d.b.a. CrescentCare) North Carolina Women United Northwest Health Law Advocates NOW One Colorado Options Fund (Wisconsin) Oregon Foundation for Reproductive Health People For the American Way PFLAG National Physicians for Reproductive Health PolicyLink Politica NC Population Connection Action Fund Population Institute Pride at Work Pride Center of Staten Island Pridelines Youth Services Private citizen Pro-Choice Arizona Progress Missouri Progressive Leadership Alliance of Nevada ProgressNow Arizona ProgressNow New Mexico ProgressVA Project Vote Rainbow Center Religious Action Center of Reform Judaism Religious Coalition for Reproductive Choice Religious Institute Reproductive Health Technologies Project Retail, Wholesale and Department Store Union (RWDSU) Roosevelt Institute | Campus Network San Francisco AIDS Foundation Secular Coalition for America Service Employees International Union (SEIU) Sexuality Information and Education Council of the U.S. (SIECUS) Sierra Club Society of Family Planning South Carolina Coalition for Healthy Families Southern Poverty Law Center Southwest Women’s Law Center Southwest Women’s Law Center State Representative Sarah Roberts Texas Equal Access Fund The Atlas Project The Civil Liberties and Public Policy Program The Freedom Fund (Colorado) The Health Initiative The Leadership Conference on Civil and Human Rights The LOFT: LGBT Communtiy Services Center The National Crittenton Foundation The Workmen’s Circle Trans People of Color Coalition Transgender Legal Defense & Education Fund Triangle Community Center, Inc. UltraViolet Unitarian Universalist Association URGE: Unite for Reproductive & Gender Equity USAction Vermont Access to Reproductive Freedom Fund Voices for Progress Voto Latino We Belong Together Wisconsin Alliance for Women’s Health Women Enabled International Women for Women Women for Women (Wyoming) Women Graduates-USA Women of Reform Judaism Women’s Health & Education Fund of Rhode Island Women’s Intercultural Network (WIN) Women’s Media Center Women’s Reproductive Rights Assistance Project (California) Women’s Voices.Women Vote Action Fund Women’s Law Project Women’s Media Center Women’s Medical Fund, Inc. (Wisconsin) Women’s Research & Education Institute (WREI) Working Families Party (Note: Some of the companies, especially the ones that I got from 2ndVote, were only on the list as they donated to United Way. Not all United Way places donate to PP. Here is a list of those that do and don’t. http://www.2ndvote.com/UnitedWay ) More Planned Parenthood backers have been found: PACESETTER ($10,000 – $24,999) · Goldman Sachs Gives · Pfizer Foundation GROUNDBREAKER ($5,000 – $9,999) · General Electric United Way Giving Campaign · HMSDesign · Pfizer Foundation · Pfizer United Way Campaign LEADER ($2,500 – $4,999) · Aetna Foundation · Agniel Commodities, LLC · Brenner, Saltzman & Wallman, LLP · Chace Ruttenberg & Freedman, LLP · Cigna · GE Foundation · Goodcopy Printing & Graphics · Johnson&Johnson · McKesson Medical Surgical · Don and Helene Hirschfeld Truist, Inc. · General Electric Co. · UPS · Women’s Health USA · Working Assets ADVOCATE ($1,000 – $2,499) · Bank of America United Way Campaign · Bristol-Myers Squibb Employee Giving Program · Coach Matching Gift Program · Decorative Crafts, Inc. · ExxonMobil Foundation, Inc. · High End Landscape LLC · Illinois Tool Works Foundation · John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation Matching Gifts Program · Lindquist Insurance Associates, Inc. · Network for Good · The Prudential Foundation · Tug Hollow Corporation · United Technologies Employee Charitable Giving The report also lists the following organizations as matching employee gifts: · Aetna Matching Gift Program · Aon Foundation · AT&T United Way Employee Giving · Bank of America Matching Gifts Program · Bristol-Myers Squibb Employee Giving Program · CHA, LLC · Coach Matching Gift Program · Cornerstone Real Estate Advisers, LLC · Decorative Crafts, Inc. · ExxonMobil Foundation, Inc. · GE Foundation · Goldman Sachs Gives · IBM Employee Charitable Contributions Campaign · Illinois Tool Works Foundation · ING Employee Giving Campaign · John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation Matching Gifts Program · Mead Witter Foundation, Inc. · Network for Good · Pepsico Foundation, Inc. · Pew Charitable Trusts · Pfizer Foundation · The Prudential Foundation · The Stanley Works Matching Gifts · Travelers Foundation · Truist, Inc. · General Electric Co. · UPS · Johnson&Johnson · Cigna · The United Illuminating Company · United Technologies Matching Gift Program (Source: http://dailysignal.com/2015/08/19/more-companies-that-have-donated-to-planned-parenthood/ Category:Communist Category:Feminazi Category:Abortion